1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device system related to a digital broadcast receiver and a recording/reproducing device, and particularly relates to a technique which provides various functions when a plurality of devices are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the newest standard with general versatility for connecting a plurality of digital household electric appliances, for example, the HDMI standard has been defined. In the HDMI standard, CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) protocol is used. By using the CEC protocol, coordination of the devices connected by the HDMI cables is designed.
TABLE 1CEC COMMANDSCOMMON CODEVENDER UNIQUE CODEImage View OnMENU SETTING TRANSFERActive SourcePROGRAM INFORMATIONUser Control PressedSPECIAL REMOTE CONTROL KEYRecord OnDETAILED ERROR NOTIFICATIONRecord OffStandBySet Stream PathSTANDARD ERRORMESSAGE
Table 1 shows examples of CEC commands, and the CEC commands are broadly divided into a common code which is provided for keeping general versatility and is common without depending on each appliance or a vender, and a unique code unique to a vender for allowing the degree of freedom, which the vender can uniquely define.
For example, a coordination system which allows a device to have a function by using the vender unique code (command) of the HDMI has been announced.
Conventionally, video-linked recording reservation by coordination of a digital television receiver and a recording/reproducing device by using a video controller has been practicable. FIG. 11 is a diagram showing a flow of general processing of recording reservation processing in the case in which a digital television receiver and a recording/reproducing device are connected with the HDMI cable, which is processing relating to video-linked reservation.
As shown in FIG. 11, an EP G is displayed from a TV side in step S101. When a user enters program reservation processing from the EPG, GUI for selecting a program reservation method is displayed on the television side as shown in step S102. When the recording reservation is selected here, the GUI is switched to GUI for selecting a recording reservation method as shown in step S103. When video reservation is selected, it is determined whether a video-linked recording setting flag is unset or not in step S104.
When it is unset, the flow goes to step S105, and GUI concerning whether to perform video-linked setting or not is displayed. When “to perform the video-linked setting” is selected here, the flow goes to step S112, the type of controller is set, and in step S114, the video controller which is set in step S112 is set with regard to the video-linked recording setting. When the choice of nonuse of a video controller is selected in step S113, nonuse of a video controller is set in step 115 with regard to video-linked recording setting. Next, in step S116, a video-linked recording setting completion flag is set to “already set”.
When entering step S112 from a menu screen S11 instead of the EPG screen S101, the flow goes through the same route and reaches step S117.
In step 117, it is determined whether the entry screen is the menu S1 or the reservation setting screen S101 of the EPG, and in the case of the menu, the flow returns to step S111. In the case of the reservation setting screen, it is determined whether the program is to be video-reserved or not in step S106. When it is to be reserved, the flow goes to step S107, “This program is reserved.” is displayed, and the flow returns to the EPG S101 by a return button. In the case of “already set” in step S104 (NO), the flow goes to step S106. Meanwhile, when “not to perform the setting” is selected in step S105, the flow returns to the EPG screen of Step S102.
In this manner, selection/non-selection of the video-linked recording can be performed respectively in the case of entering from the EPG screen and in the case of entering from the menu screen.
As shown in FIG. 12, when a user who does not set a video controller is to make video reservation, the instruction manual describes “complete setting from the menu S111”, and therefore, if the video-linked recording setting completion flag is set to “already set” in step S116 after going through the route A from the menu S111, by proceeding in the sequence of S111, S113, S115, S116, S117 and S111 as in the route A, reservation can be made subsequently in the sequence of S102 (recording reservation), S103 (video reservation), S104 (NO) to S106 (reserve) and S107 as shown in the route B, from the EP G screen S101.